Why do People Kiss?
by Bayleef
Summary: Atem and Mana are both wondering the same thing why do people kiss? Is it a nice feeling? Is it fun? It must be for people to keep doing it, right? Guess there's only one way to find out... Kiss...  AtemXMana Oneshot


Hey everyone! Trying to get back into writing, so I just sat down with a little image in my mind (based on a pic I drew of Atem and Mana, actually XD) and started writing; no planning, no stopping, just flat out writing and seeing what would happen! XD

Strategic writing-skills I have, huh? XD

And don't worry; 'Captain Seto' is next on the agenda XD

**Reviews Greatly Appreciated!  
Enjoy everyone!**

**Ages:** Atem and Mana are both 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Why do People Kiss? **

"Hey Mana?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Why do people kiss?"

Mana turned to her friend, a questioning look on her face, but the young princes gaze was locked directly downwards, over the edge of the castle walls and down into the street's below. She didn't need to follow his line of sight to know what he was looking at, as she had been watching too; a man and a woman had met by the foot of the wall a while ago, and ever sense a silence had fallen between Atem and Mana she had been studying the two. They had been sitting talking for a long time, voices enthusiastic though too far away for Mana to understand what they were saying. Once they had started kissing Mana had felt a little awkward, so had turned away, but Atem obviously hadn't. The look on his face was a mixture of curiousness and confusion.

Realizing she hadn't answered his question, Mana just shrugged, shuffling so she was leaning against the wall behind them. "I don't know prince."

"Hmm..." was Atem's only response, as he scrunched his eyes and leaned forward a little, as if trying to see the couple better, though it was difficult enough to make them out in the darkness. By the way he was acting Mana wondered had he _ever_ seen people kiss before. After a moment more, his face faltered and looked a little uncomfortable, and he came back to lean against the wall with Mana, the couple out of his direct sight now. "It looks weird..." he concluded, folding his arms.

Mana couldn't help but smile at the Princes response; typical Atem; if it wasn't taught from a history book or scroll of law it wasn't important. If it wasn't something he was familiar with on a daily basis it was weird. And kissing was obviously something that existed far beyond his knowledge of the classroom and palace.

_"To be honest, I kinda wonder the same thing myself..."_ Mana thought, looking up towards the sky. Why did people kiss? Did it feel good or something? Was it fun, like a game? Glancing over she spotted Atem leaning forward slightly to see if he could catch a glimpse of the couple again. She could see the same questions burning in his eyes.

"Wanna try it?"

"Huh?!" Atem looked like he had suddenly been hit by an invisible barrier, leaping away from her with such speed he fell over. Mana smiled, holding back a giggle. He had only acted that was from shock, so she wasn't offended. When he sat up and looked at her, his face clearly asking had he heard correctly, Mana simply tilted her head.

"Well?" she asked simply, still smiling.

"Um," Atem looked a little unsure for a moment, but curiosity was obviously stronger than the thought this might be something he shouldn't be doing. It seemed harmless enough, and this was Mana; what had he to worry about?  
"Ok," Atem blinked, straightening himself and shifting so he was kneeling, his hands resting on the ground either side of his knees. "So... how do we do it?"

"Well..." Mana said, shuffling so that she was kneeling before him also, "It's just like regular kissing, only you do it on the mouth with your eyes closed."

Atem blinked at her, looking surprised.  
"On the mouth?" he repeated, and Mana nodded. "And with your eyes closed?"

"Yup, that's right," Mana said, nodding again. The two looked at each other awkwardly for a moment, unsure of what to do, then Mana closed her eyes, Atem following. She was just about to lean forward when Atem's voice suddenly me her ears.

"What if I miss?" Atem asked, and when Mana opened her eyes, as he had, she saw a frown on his face. "I can't see when my eyes are closed..."

Mana couldn't help but laugh, quickly covering her mouth to stifle her giggles in case one of the palace guards found them. She was pretty sure the Pharaoh wouldn't be too pleased to know his son was wandering around the high-borders of the palace this late at night. Once she had calmed herself, still smiling and struggling not to giggle, she said, "It can't be that hard Prince!"

"I guess so..." Atem said, but the frown was still present on his face. Mana knew why; Atem prided himself at performing everything he did correctly. Making mistakes only frustrated him, whether it was a simple mistake while casting spells during magic practice or dropping some of his food on his lap during dinner. Kissing was no different.

Sighing Mana collected herself, nudging a little closer so that their knees were almost touching. Atem smiled when she did; he wasn't going to miss when she's that close. Mana giggled, "Ok, you ready?" she asked, placing her hands palm-flat on the floor beside her as he had.

"Ya, I'm ready..." Atem said, his voice determined, as where his eyes. Mana raised an eyebrow at him when his gaze became intense, and he faltered. "Oh... right... sorry..." he muttered, closing his eyes.

Mana sighed and closed her eyes too. "Ok..." she said, bracing herself, "Go." she said, and leaned forward, hearing the rustle of Atem's clothes as he leant forward also. She held her breath, felt the other boy's mouth touch hers, and pecked him lightly on the lips. Both children pulled back quickly and opened there eyes, a questioning look on both there faces.

"Well?" Atem asked, blinking in confusions, "Did you... feel anything?"

"No, nothing," Mana said with a frown, disappointed. She had expected some sort of rush of excitement, maybe a burst of happiness, or perhaps to have a hidden emotion awakened, something that was only felt when two people kissed. But there was nothing.

"Me neither," Atem frowned also, scratching his head, "Did we do it wrong?" he asked, but Mana shook her head. "Huh... That's weird..."

"It's not that big a deal, is it?" Mana asked, shuffling so she was leaning back against the wall again. Atem did likewise, clearly no longer interested in the couple standing at the foot of the castle wall. "What a let down..."

Atem frowned at his friend's response; she seemed so disappointed... He himself had never had any expectations as to what a kiss felt like because the thought had only occurred to him mere minutes ago. Mana, however, seemed to have had a very specific idea of what to expect. And now those hopes were shattered.

He didn't want to see her sad.

"Maybe..." he started, poking his friend lightly in the arm to get her attention, "we're just too young, you know? I mean, I never even see Seto kissing anyone, and he's older than us!"

Mana looked thoughtful, then said, "I guess you've got a point..."

"Exactly!" Atem chirped, smiling brightly in hopes his enthusiasm would cheer his friend up. It seemed to work, as Mana smiled back at him. "So how about we try again when we're older?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Mana nodded happily, "Ten?"

"Nah," Atem shook his head, "Seto's ten, so it's probably still too young."

"Eleven?"

The young Prince thought for a moment, then shook his head. "How about thirteen?" Atem offered, still smiling, "That seems like a good age... doesn't it?"

Mana positively beamed, hugging her knees tightly to her chest as if to help contain her happiness, "Okay then! When we turn thirteen, we'll kiss and see if it feels any different."

"Right!"

* * *

"Atem?" 

"Huh?" the prince blinked, his mind clearing of the images of his past. When those images did disappear, however, he was met with a pair of dark blue eyes, so close to him he could feel their owner's breath on his face. "Mana!" he yelped, recalling slightly from shock at her closeness, face reddening.

Mana, now aged thirteen since the previous day, giggled at his reaction. "I'm guessing by the colour of your face you remember the promise?" "Um... yeah..." Atem smiled sheepishly, running his hand through his hair nervously. "Guess we... uh... Guess we should-"

"Just close your eyes you big baby," Mana teased, placing her hand over the Prince's eyes and leaning forward; she'd waited five years for this, she'd avoided other boys so she could keep her promise with her best friend. They had both promised to experience this together, and she wasn't going to let it slip away now.

She didn't put the moment off another second. Letting her eyes close as she leaned forward, Mana placed her lips against Atem's, her hand still over his eyes, and kissed him.

Atem could feel his heart racing, his face burning, but all those sensations disappeared the moment he felt Mana's mouth against his own. A shiver ran through him as she kissed him, and for a moment he did nothing, his mind an explosion of shock, happiness, and many other sensations he couldn't place, momentary paralyzing him. But it was only for a moment, and then all his muscles relaxed and he kissed back.

Mana could not have been happier; her blood was rushing through her veins by the power of her rapidly beating heart, causing an almost pleasant light-headedness. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach with such force she was sure she was shivering, and for the few, minor seconds she shared with her best friend, everything in the world disappeared. It was just her and Atem, Mana and her best friend...

When the two young teenagers pulled apart, they were silent. Mana opened her eyes to meet Atem's, but instead was met with the back of her hand, which was still placed over the Prince's face. He made no attempt to move it, however, his shaky breaths indicating he was trying to collect himself, just as Mana was. She could see his reddened face, though, and feel her own cheeks burning. Slowly, Mana moved her hand from his face, smiling nervously when her eyes met Atem's violet orbs. The prince smiled also, then chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head with his hand and looking away.

"That was, um..." he said, nervous, but with a smile ever-present on his face.

Mana was smiling also, her eyes darting around the room, "Ya, it was.. different than the last time... huh?"

"_Really_ different..."

"... In a good way?"

Atem smiled, "In a _really_ good way..."

Mana giggled and looked away shyly, a soft blush still present on her face. Atem chuckled also, unable to remove the grin that had spread across his face.

He couldn't believe something so simple could make him feel this happy.

"I guess that's why people kiss then," Mana said when he voiced his thoughts, and the two friends smiled softly at each other. They didn't need to say anything; they both knew the other wanted to try it again.

"You know..." Atem whispered as they both stepped towards each other, a slight edge of nervousness in his voice, "I don't think the High Priest's would approve..."

Mana rolled her eyes. Even now, Atem was worried about how people would see him, who would and wouldn't approve of his actions. For Ra's sake, the boy barely breathed out of line! He needed to loosen up. "Oh, who cares!" Mana promptly stated, then leaned forward and kissed the prince again, silencing any conjured arguments in his mind as they tried to escape his lips.

Atem blinked in shock at the sudden movement, but quickly closed his eyes and kissed back, smiling softly when they pulled apart for a moment.

He really didn't care... Not anymore...

* * *

The End

* * *

Heehee XD That was random, and quite fun to write - I know it's not well done or well-planned, and the ending is weird, but as I said above, I'm just writing to try and get back into the swing of things XD  
Again, reviews greatly appreciated; thanks for reading!  
Bay 


End file.
